Summer Days Dias de Verano
by JessiCedeno
Summary: Bella nunca se imagino que comprar un ragalo para su madre, conoceria un amor de verano, pero ¿este amor podrá volver a verse?..Todos Humanos.
1. El regalo de Renée

Dias de verano

N/a: Este es mi primer fic, sobre un sueño que tuve hace tiempo y lo he ampliado un poco para ustedes espero que les guste, cualquier error critica constructiva o cosa que no les guste, háganmelo saber con gusto lo corregiré o se los haré saber ¡disfruten de la lectura!...

Días de verano

Bella sale a comprar un regalo para Renée, de camino decide ir a otro centro comercial, y se consigue a una pequeña banda de chicos todos señalando a bella. Aja ¿que pasara en esta situación?..Todos Humanos.

Capitulo I

El regalo de Renée

Desde que mi madre se casara con Phil, y yo decidiera irme a vivir con Charlie en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y antes de que comenzaran las clases tengo tiempo de sobra y me he dedicado todo este tiempo no mas que a levantarme temprano, preparar el desayuno, irme a trabajar en la tienda de los Newton, ir a librería y otras cosas para matar el tiempo. El cumpleaños de Renée se acerca y aunque ella no le agradan los regalos como a mi, se que en su interior solo lo dice por no dar molestia, a decir verdad a Renée un mínimo presente la vuelve loca, y gracias a mi trabajo tengo algo reunido para comprarle algún presente de su agrado, su cumpleaños caía sábado de esta semana y hoy apenas es lunes.

Me levante y agarre mi neceser para bañarme y cepillarme los dientes, me puse unos jeans claros y una camisa manga corta azul marino, siempre me ha encantado ese color para mi pálida piel, hoy iba a trabajar solo para pasar el tiempo y luego iba a visitar las tiendas para tener una idea del regalo.

Papá – llame a Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras

Estoy en la cocina bella – asomo su cabeza como si hubiera pasado algo

¿Estas cocinando? – pregunte indignada, cuando Charlie cocinaba no era nada bueno

¿Que pasa? Antes de que tu vinieras yo cocinaba no le veo nada de malo que hoy decida nuevamente a cocinar – me respondió con un poco de orgullo varonil

No papa sino que...bueno...siempre terminas haciendo un desastre, y la verdad le pones unos ingredientes que hacen querer tomar agua todo el día

PICANTE! – Gritó provocando sobresaltarme un poco – eso era lo que faltaba... ¿lo has visto hija?, es un pequeño frasco rojizo – empezó a buscar por todos los estantes

¿Qué?, papa como le puedes poner a todo lo que cocinas picante, por Dios, vas a terminar por enfermarte un día de estos – Suspire. _A veces suele a pegarse tanto a la comida mexicana_

Ya, ya, no es la gran cosa, además tengo meses que no la como y hoy preparare un especial para mi y los chicos de la push pues ¡HAY PARTIDO! – los dijimos juntos esta ultima, con la diferencia que él la grito como nunca y yo no.

Bueno entonces yo me preparo mi desayuno aparte no quiero desmayarme en la calle – dije mientras agarraba mi cereal favorito la verdad ya no tenia mucha hambre

¿Hoy también vas a trabajar? – Charlie pregunto sorprendido, no se por qué pero a veces pienso que desea que no salga de la casa, padres…

Si papá, además estoy reuniendo para comprarle algo a Renée, y voy a pasar por una tiendas a ver que le puedo comprar

Renée…cierto el sábado es su cumpleaños – se quedo parado con una postura pensativa – Bella, ¿por qué no vas para Phoenix y te quedas allá toda esta semana hasta su cumpleaños? Eso le agradaría mucho y seria como un regalo le va a encantar que piensas...

Humm, tienes razón pero… papá, ¿vas a estar bien aquí tu solo? – Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados – lo se papá pero la verdad, no quiero que sigas comiendo ese tipo de comida, es…mala para tu organismo y sin ofender pero ya estas viejo para comerlas– _eso no fue bueno_

¿¡VIEJO YO!! – Exploto – Bella, eso me impulsa a que tu padre se valla con todos sus cuates a lanzarse por el acantilado y todos esos deportes temerarios que los jovencitos hacen, si ya veras - se rió en carcajadas y quedo encima de la mesa con una posición y mirada triunfal

Okay, papá, m me mejor olvida lo que te dije, ya, era en broma no quiero quedarme sin padre tan pronto – _a veces suele ser muy sensible_

¡Ha! no hay vuelta atrás voy a recuperar mi juventud – y seguía dando morisquetas encima de la mesa – me empezaba a poner nerviosa

Papá, si sigues con esa idea estúpida voy a tener que quedarme aquí y amarrarte en una silla hasta que te calmes, y vas a romper la ¡mesa!– bien, ahora era yo la que parecía una loca frustrada…

Eh, tranquila Bella, lo siento me pase un poco, pero sabes que cuando golpeas mi autoestima me pongo eufórico – se puso una mano en el corazón – pero valdría la pena hacerlo solo una ves – susurro bajándose de la mesa y volviendo a su oficio

¿Que?, bien haré como si no escuche eso, papá de verdad me preocupad, hablaremos de esto cuando regrese, que te valla bien dale saludos a Billy de mi parte… voy tarde por tu culpa y no comas tanto de eso que le llamas comida – dije mientras lavaba el plato y corría hasta la puerta…

Son tacos hija y pan con salsa picante, en fin cuídate – grito mientras me iba

de camino al trabajo en mi pequeño mini _porshe_ gris, auto que le insistí a mi padre que no me lo diera, pero dijo que era mi regalo de bienvenida y no valía la pena discutirle mas…llegando a la pequeña tienda donde trabajo, estacione mi auto en frente, casi caigo al tropezar con la acera pues ya se me hacia extraño no haber tropezado con algo en el día, entre en la tienda y me puse mi delantal para empezar, entrando salude a la Sra. Newton y a su hijo Michael el cual me ha pedido salir desde que comencé a trabajar y le rechazado las un mil veces que me lo ha pedido, la verdad es que es un chico agradable pero no puedo verlo mas que un buen amigo…

Hola Bella, ¿hoy también vas a ir a la librería? – pregunto mientras atendía un cliente

Hola Michael no, hoy tengo que hacer otras cosas – le respondí no dando mucha información, no me gusta decirle lo que hago ya que siempre se me pega y después no hallo como decirle que no, la verdad es que es muy incomodo cuando empieza con sus conversaciones…

Ah, bueno me preguntaba si estarías muy ocupada y bueno… - le interrumpí antes de que terminara con una invitación – lo siento Michael de veras que hoy no puedo salir contigo tengo que comprar unas cosillas para la casa y voy a tardarme – mentí aunque no del todo la verdad es que quería estar sola e iba tardar viendo un regalo para Renée...

OH – dijo con desanimo mientras que un cliente se empezaba a frustrar por la poca atención que se le daba...

Hija ven un momento por favor – me llamo la Sra. Newton

Si dígame Sra. Newton en que puedo ayudar – era raro que la Sra. Newton me pidiera un favor

Bueno hija, como veras hoy viene una sobrina mía y tengo que ponerla trabajar, llega dentro de diez minutos así que te puedes tomar el día libre cuando te necesite te podré llamar y como has dicho que necesitas comprar algunas cosas pues te doy el permiso – _valla, esto si que era raro aunque a decir verdad la tienda no se necesita muchos empleados pero solo espero que no me dejen a un lado, aunque por una parte voy a estar ausente por una semana, quizá por eso es que viene su sobrina ya que le había avisado que me iría a ver a mi madre…no espera, yo no he avisado a nadie, debería preguntarle, no mejor no me complico, después lo averiguare, ya que mas da, no es que quería tiempo libre pero ahora tendré mas tiempo para ver tiendas_…

OH bueno gracias Sra. Newton – sin mas decir espere a que pasaran los diez minutos y Salí de la tienda, para encender el auto y dirigirme a Port Angeles para así ver las tiendas y cuando apenas enciendo el auto repico mi celular…

¿Bella? – se supone que es mi teléfono quien mas podría ser…

Si diga,

Hija, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz – _Renée…_

¿Bella? – se supone que es mi teléfono quien más podría ser…

Si diga

Hija, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz – Renée…

Mamá que bueno escucharte, ¿paso algo? – pregunte con una voz poco sorprendida y preocupada era raro cuando Renée llamaba solo nos escribíamos por e mail...

Bah, ¿acaso tiene que pasar algo para poder llamar a mí adorada hija?

No bueno ma.' – me interrumpió – tranquila Bella si, tienes razón pero es que tu padre me llamo para avisarme que vas a venir diciendo que fue idea suya – Charlie, claro solo para no gastarse dinero en comprarle algo invento esta, ¿acaso nunca dejara de comportarse como un niño? – y me dijo que venias entre semana pero a mí me parece que te vengas hoy, así que le dije a tu padre que iba a mandar un chofer a buscarte al medio día, y no te preocupes por ropa tráete 3 mudas máximo que de seguro que ni la usaras, aquí te compro lo que necesites adiós hija nos vemos cuando llegues, fue lindo escuchar tu voz…

Pero mamá…me colgó… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a opinar? – bufe mire al reloj apenas eran las diez y quince, gracias a dios y me dieron el día libre así tendré tiempo por lo menos para bañarme y llevar lo necesario aunque como dijo ella quizá ni la use ir de compras con Renée es una tortura y nunca cambiara esa forma de decidir tan rápido sin importar si uno esta en contra…

Mientras iba camino a casa y planeaba mi dialogo para reclamarle a Charlie su forma tan precipitada de hacer las cosas al igual que Renée y lo tramposo que había sido de decir que soy el regalo de Renée y que fue su idea, histérica dando suspiros para calmarme, de repente me acorde del regalo de Renée, frene el auto como si estuviese apunto de atropellar a alguien un auto de atrás toco la corneta y paso adelante diciendo unas cuatas obscenidades, no tenía nada de tiempo ni siquiera iba a poder comprar el regalo en Port Angeles, seguí avanzando hasta pensar en algo y sin conseguir nada llegue a la casa…

¿Papá…será que me puedes explicar por – me interrumpió

Hola Bella, ¿tu mamá te llamó cierto? – si y – afirme para retomar la discusión pero

nuevamente me interrumpió

Vamos no pierdas tiempo Bella, el chofer va ha estar aquí dentro de media hora – y se fue a la sala

Pero papá – insistí, iba a interrumpir de nuevo pero no se lo permití ya eran prácticamente 4 veces que lo hacían – No, déjame hablar papá, primero ¿por qué todo fue tan rápido? Podrías por lo menos haberme avisado antes, segundo ¿por qué le dijiste a Renée que yo era su regalo de tu parte? Y tercero, ¿ quién se va a llevar mi auto? Porque ni piensen que lo voy a dejar – terminé sin aliento y un poco sobresaltada pero necesitaba hacer mis preguntas…

Eh cálmate Bella, lo sé, sabia que no podía evitarte por mucho tiempo, tu terquedad es mas fuerte que un tornado – dijo tranquilizándome un poco mientras se paraba del sofá

La respuesta a la primera pregunta, no te avisé pues porque pensé que lo ibas a tomar bien y pues decidí llamar a tu madre sin tener mucho lió tener que preguntarte – lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados

Y bueno la segunda, yo jamás dije que tú eras su regalo de mi parte eso lo sacaste tu hija – si claro – y bueno la respuesta a la última pregunta pues el chofer viene a buscarte tu carro te lo llevaran el día siguiente así que no te preocupes – termino diciendo todo con un tono de "lo tengo todo controlado"

Suspire y me toque las sienes – bien parece que todo lo arreglaste, entonces voy arriba a bañarme y preparar mi ropa si necesitas algo estoy arriba…

Entre al baño me di una ducha rápida y me puse una ropa mas descotada, pues una más apropiada para el radiante sol de Phoenix.

Al estar completamente lista terminado de empacar lo necesario, escuche la corneta de un auto y supe rápidamente que el chofer había llegado baje las escaleras torpemente, me despedí de Charlie calándome un discurso de cuidado por donde voy y por el quien hablo, después de ese discurso me dio un abrazo asfixiante como si nunca lo fuera a ver, como lo dije antes, suele ser tan sensible…

Después de una horas de vía me quedé dormida en el camino iba pensando en el regalo de Renée y decidí comprárselo al llegar cosa que tendría que decirle al chofer que no le dijera nada a mi madre que habíamos llegado hasta poderle comprar el presente, al abrir los ojos me encandile con ese añorado sol de mi querida ciudad los caminos y árboles eran cosas que me hacia poner nostálgica, llegamos a la esquina de cruce hasta que pare al chofer…

Eh…disculpe ¿será que me puede dejar aquí?, es que necesito comprarle el regalo a Renée y no puede enterarse quien se lo va a comprar, por favor me haría de gran ayuda si no le avisa que todavía hemos llegado, denme unas cuantas horas para poder decidir, si lo llama no le conteste yo me ocupare del resto – y sin dejarle hablar me baje del carro y le despedí con la mano – gracias – le grite mientras corría al centro comercial…

Mientras me dirigía al centro comercial principal de Phoenix, que se encontraba dos cuadras mas adelante, recordé un centro comercial nuevo que Renée me había hablado, parece tener una agradable estructura además puede que halla cosas más interesante para el regalo de mi madre, así que camine dos cuadras mas adelante y me encontré con una hermosa cascada seguida de una estatua muy hermosa, el centro comercial se llamaba Angeles al igual que la ciudad tenia un toque natural todo estaba repleto de árboles y plantas…

- Valla no creo que vendan cosas casuales, pero valdrá la pena conocerlo un poco – me dije a mi misma un poco asombrada con ese hermoso lugar

El centro comercial disponía de dos largos pisos conectándose entre sí y en el medio estaba con techo de cristal para que el ambiente natural dejara que decidiera el día, si llovía, el lugar seria como estar dentro de la jungla pero si el sol era radiante, entonces seria un gran trópico, todo lleno de fuentes y peces por doquier…

Recorrí todo el lugar y cuando empecé por interesarme con algunas cosillas para mi madre, me anime en entrar en una tienda de utilería...

Buenas tardes, Srta. Me puede decir el precio de este juego de pulseras – le pregunte a la chica que se limaba las uñas, alzó la mirada y con tan solo verme dijo

Querida si no tienes lo necesario será mejor que te vallas – Bien, ¿realmente dijo eso?, pero que falta de respeto

Disculpe pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir – pregunte con un tono molesto

Me refiero que si no tienes dinero no preguntes – si lo dijo pero quien se cree

Oiga no creo que deba tra – me interrumpió ya van cinco veces- suspiro y me puso la etiqueta de precio en la cara, ya veo lo que quiso decir todo era absurdamente caro

Bien me voy, pero existen mejores formas para tratar a alguien – me fui molesta – parece que este centro comercial esta echo para gente de Hollywood, que desperdicio

Pregunte en unas cuantas tiendas mas para comprobar si todo era igual que aquélla tienda, pues si, la verdad no se como quieren surgir, con esos precios que le ponen como si fuera unos grandes diamantes no vale la pena ni mirarlos – bufe – por lo menos voy a tomar algo antes de irme no creo que aumenten el precio de una bebida…

El puesto de comida quedaba al final del segundo piso así que tuve que subir las escaleras mecánicas, al subir me encuentro con un grupo de chicos muy apuestos que tenían unas risitas y miradas infantiles, uno de ellos él más grandote era el de la risa mas alta y molestaba junto al mas alto sin piedad al mas atractivo de los tres, cuando se dieron cuenta que los miraba se quedaron quietos y empujaron al mas atractivo, me pregunto si serán uno de esos grupos que apuestan y la acción es ligar con la primera chica que se le cruce

Camine hasta el pequeño puesto de comida y pedí una coca cola para pasar todo el estrés y encaminarme de nuevo al principal centro comercial. Y cuando todo iba bien…

Ring Ring – ese tono debo ponerle algo más moderno a este trasto

¿Hola?...si mamá…lo sé debí avisarte –suspire- pero ya lo arruinaste – espero que el chofer no le allá dicho nada- OH claro – si no le dijo – mamá estoy comprando una cosa ¿sí? No te preocupes ya estoy bien grandecita para cuidarme sola…si…adiós nos vemos en casa…

Bien no sabe que estoy comprándole el regalo será mejor que me valla – Salí casi corriendo del puesto y cuando creí que me estaba yendo magnifico tropecé con algo duro y suave, supongo que lo duro era el suelo pues caí de pompas y lo suave no lo supe hasta que abrí mis ojos…

Lo siento, no vi cuando salía – tartamudee por el dolor

No te preocupes yo no estaba viendo al frente, te encuentras bien – era la voz mas dulce y aterciopelada que había escuchado...

N/a: ese fue el primer capitulo de la historia, sin mucha emoción porque aún es el primero y habla de toda la cháchara de done viene y como se empieza a desarrollar la historia, pero se pondrá mejor, ahora sólo le den a Go y ¡opinen!


	2. Algo inesperado

**Todo los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo II**

**Algo inesperado**

**Edward POV**

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 de la mañana, para indicarme que llegaba uno de los tantos días rutinarios, lo apague con desanimo, deseando que no vinieran a molestar y dormir solo cinco minutos mas ya que estos últimos no he podido dormir nada gracias a la familia que tengo, pero ese hecho es algo imposible en una casa donde viven dos monstruos para hacer de tu vida un desastre, y si tu cuarto es el lugar de espacio para un poco de privacidad, pues ni el baño respetan en esta casa.

La paz no existía en la casa de los Cullen, los únicos lugares donde respetaban un poco era donde yacía mi glorioso piano, era allí donde podía descargar todo ese malestar que provocaban los monstruos de la casa, y hasta ahora mi reciente y flamante Volvo, me encantaba montar en el y manejar a toda prisa para concentrarme en nada y escuchar música a todo volumen para olvidarme de todo.

"¡SLAM!" – onomatopeya de la puerta al haber sido golpeada y tirada al suelo...

"¡HERMANO QUERIDO!" – grito en inútil de mi hermano haciendo todo el ruido posible

"¡LARGATE!...¡PAM!" – onomatopeya de haber tirado un gran objeto de hierro a la cabeza de Emmet

"¡AH! Edward, mas cuidado, eso duele" – se quejó Emmet

Edward bufó – "si claro, entonces NO molestes y déjame dormir por primera vez en tu miserable vida" – dijo Edward mientras se enrollaba mas con sus sábanas.

"Eddi, Eddi, hermanito un hombre que dice ser responsable tiene que le levantarse temprano. Así que... ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!... FISS" – onomatopeya de haberle quitado con rudeza las sábanas a Edward provocando la caída del pobre...

"Diablos Emmet, te voy a matar" – Gruño este, hasta levantarse y perseguir por toda la casa a Emmet mientras que este corría como una gallina hasta quedar tras de Alice... como una gallina...

"OH no, esta vez no te vas a esconder tras de ese pequeño monstruo" – Edward le dijo a Emmet con ojos de psicópata

"Eh checos que pasa esta vez". - Dijo Alice aun somnolienta

"Alice, dile a tu querido hermanito que deje ser tan amargado y que no me golpee" – Dijo Emmet aun como gallina de tras de Alice

Alice bosteza – "Edward deja de ser tan amargado y no golpees a Emmet" – dijo Alice con fastidio

Edward gruña... – "Quítate Alice, voy a matar a esa gallina". - El señor amargado esta muy molesto, aún ve a Emmet con ojos de psicópata

"Chicos que esta pasando, dejen de molestar a su hermano es muy temprano" – dijo Carlisle dándole palmaditas a sus hijos

"Al diablo con esto" – y el amargado se fue a la cocina

"¿Puedes dejar de narra de esa forma?" – y el amargado le pregunta al narrador... Espera, ¿eso se puede?

"lo siento señor amargado pero no puede dirigirse al cuenta cuentos y al fin y al cabo tu dejaste de narrar la historia así que tuve que hacerlo yo, al parecer no eres tan responsable como dicen"- dije yo, es decir el narrador

"¿Que yo qué?...Ahg al diablo contigo también" – bueno, y allí se fue el Sr. Amargado

"Grr" – gruño Edward

"Chicos, por favor, dejen de molestar a Edward, sé que es muy divertido molestarlo, pero es malo para su salud, y si siguen con esto todos los días, será amargado por toda la vida" – dijo Esme apareciendo de la nada

"Mamá, sabes que Edward no va a cambiar ni por que dejáramos de molestarle, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo amargado de siempre ¡no tiene remedio!...al menos que ocurra un milagro, algo verdaderamente asombroso" – dijo Emmet alzando los brazos al aire

"Te estoy escuchando gallina" – grito frustrado el Sr. Amargado

"Ya basta Emmet. Jasper y Rosalie llamaron para informarles que vienen por la tarde para ir a lo acordado. Yo les voy a pedir que se lleven a Edward, necesitan pasar tiempo juntos sin pelear y poder comportarse como gente civilizada" – Anuncio Carlisle con una voz autoritaria

"Me rehúso, tengo cosas que hacer" – objeto Edward mientras volvía a su cuarto

"Eddi solo esta envidioso porque no tiene pareja" – Emmet se mofo con voz de niña

"Sabes que no es así" – Edward fulmino con la mirada a su pobre hermano gallina

"Es una orden, o ¿quieren que resolvamos este problema con terapias psicológicas?"

"¡NO!"– dijeron al unísono todos y cuando digo todos, refiéranse a Esme también...

"Perfecto, entonces no se discute más..."- Concluyo Carlisle

"Bien, entonces me adelantare, estaré en mi Volvo" – dijo el Sr. Gruñón

"¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?" - se dirigió este nuevamente al narrador, ¿acaso no entiende que eso no se puede?

"Sólo hago el trabajo que dejaron de hacer OTROS" – enfaticé esta última es decir yo nuevamente el narrador

"Bien, entonces lo retomo"

"Bien" – me devolvió el molesto narrador, ya estaba cansado con sus palabrerías

Todos me miraban como si tuviera problemas, pero tenia que parar a ese narrador

"¿Que? No me miren así, hice lo que todos ustedes hubieran hecho en mi lugar" – dije en mi defensa

"Sí claro. Edward no vas a ir en tu Volvo, todos irán en el auto de Alice" – Dijo Carlisle que ya empezaba a ser molesto

Los mire a todos incrédulo – "No sé qué tienen contra mí"

"Es tu amargura" – dijeron al unísono

"Ahg, me voy... estoy en mi cuarto por si quieren molestar ¡SLAM!" – onomatopeya de volver golpeado y lanzado la puerta con fuerza

Abajo en la sala...

"Alice, Emmet, les encargo a Edward, no le hagan molestar, traten de presentarle a alguien un amigo no lo sé, solo distráiganlo y tráiganlo con una sonrisa en la cara, es preocupante, sé que dice que esta bien, pero si solo consigue a alguien para su compañía llenaría ese espacio que suele estar tanto tiempo solo, esa será su tarea" – dijo Esme con tono maternal

"Seguro ma', haremos todo lo posible no te preocupes tanto, ya verás déjalo todo en manos de nosotros" – dijo Alice entusiasmada y pegando pequeños saltos

Horas después...

"Tilín... Tilín" – onomatopeya de haber tocado el timbre dos veces...

"¡Jasper!" – Alice se le lanzo encima

"¡Pastelito!" – el enfermo de Emmet le dijo a Rosalie

"¿Te parece que estoy llena de grasa?" – se acomplejo Rosalie

"OH claro amor, eso es algo que me gustaría ver, serías una delicia" – le dijo a Rosalie mientras se la comía a besos.

"Hola Jasper, Rosalie, chicos los espero en el auto" – con eso salí de esa casa de locos a esperar mientras me preparaba psicológicamente para un día largo...

"¿Qué le pasa a Edward?" – pregunto Jasper

"Se levanto con el pie izquierdo, pero no te preocupes presiento que ese humor no durará por mucho" – dijo Alice dándole un pequeño beso a su novio

"¿Que le tienen preparado esta vez?" – pregunto Rosalie

"Nada, nos prohibieron molestarle" - dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos chao ma', pa' nos vemos" – dijeron Emmet y Alice

"Cuídense chicos – nos despidió Esme

Listo, mi día comenzaría al entrar ellos en el auto, sabía que algo tramaban y aunque mis padres les hubieran prohibido molestarme nunca estaba de mas que lo hicieran, y allí venían mi madre nos despidió con un cuídense y mis hermanos se montaron en el auto, por lo menos ya estoy preparado...

"Muy bien chicos, esta vez iremos al nuevo centro comercial, he escuchado que vende ropa y mueblería de alta costura y tiene una magnífica estructura. La gente es muy refinada y bueno podremos ver variedad para..."- dijo Alice entusiasmada cuando fue interrumpida por Rosalie

"Para poder preguntar la calidad de las marcas ¿no Alice?" – enfatizo esta última – "además ¿no es ese centro comercial para ejecutivos de empresas donde todo es extremadamente caro?"

"Aja, es porque todo es de una buena marca y viene importado de Europa"- dijo mi hermanita con un entusiasmo que me indicaba que no íbamos a llegar temprano a casa...

Al llegar, Alice estaciono su auto en un lugar privado, nos dirigió primero a conocer el centro comercial, y la verdad que los rumores eran ciertos, la fachada era asombrosa la naturaleza invadía todo el lugar, era magnifico.

Después de tener que rechazar adolescentes que venían y me preguntaban con timidez y otras no muy tímidas gracias al insolente de mi hermano, unas se iba llorando y hacia que tuviera ganas de partirle la cara a Emmet por tener que hacerme hacer eso, nunca entenderán que estoy bien solo, no tienen que apresurarse a buscarme a alguien, no lo necesito...

Subimos a descansar un poco a la parte superior del centro comercial y poder tomar unas bebidas mientras esperábamos a las chicas que aún seguían comprando, mientras que Emmet decidía quien iba a comprar las bebidas y yo lo ignoraba mirando a otra parte... hasta que la vi...

"Edward, vamos hermano mira a esa chica ¿no te gusta? O si que tiene unas... auch Jasper no me golpees no estaba viendo sus pompas... esta bien si se las vi pero por favor no le digas a Rosalie" – le suplico a Jasper

"Se supone que estas buscando alguien para Edward no para ti" – le reclamo Jasper

"Bien... bien lo siento, bueno Edward que tal aquella, es linda harían buena pareja... eh Edward ¿me estas escuchando?..."- me dijo Emmet acercándose a mi mirada

"Se ha ido Emmet, creo que la amargura lo invadió por completo, y solo queda su inútil cuerpo" – dijo Jasper mofándose y agitando sus manos a la cara de Edward

"¡Eh Edward despierta!...¡Plas!" – onomatopeya de haber golpeado fuertemente a Edward por la cabeza, tanto que hizo que éste se sobresaltara...

"¡AH! Por qué hiciste eso Emmet, rayos" – me queje sin quitar la mirada a lo que captaba toda mi atención

"¿Pero qué es lo que ves?" – Jasper y Emmet se agacharon hasta seguir la dirección de mi mirada

"Ohh con que es eso..." – Emmet rió

"Mira nos esta mirando" – Emmet se exalto y se quedo petrificado

"Perfecto ya no nos mira... Por qué no vas a comprar las bebida Eddi, creímos haber decidido que lo irías a comprar tu, nosotros te esperamos aquí..."

"¿Qué, por qué tengo que ir yo? – ¿qué estaba diciendo? era la excusa perfecta para poder verla de cerca

Emmet suspiro – "Solo ve y ya" – y me empujo

Sin mas decir hice caso a Emmet, y aunque me opusiera, no serviría de nada, pues estaba siendo impulsado por algo o quizás por el instinto. Quería saber como era, verla de cerca, oír su voz. Era algo impresionante, tiene una esencia diferente a todos, era hermosa, una figura inocente, su cabello castaño y ese hermoso color azul le quedaba magnífico no es que la hubiera visto antes con otro color pero este resaltaba su belleza.

Estaba hablando por teléfono así que me apresure para poder escucharla pero fue muy tarde y colgó, no me importo seguí acercándome a ella con ganas de saber mas sin dejar de mirarla. Salió corriendo y de repente chocamos dejando salir un aroma delicioso, noqueado por su olor y su belleza no tuve tiempo de sostenerla, pero pude amortiguar su caída poniendo sus manos en sus hombros permitiendo entrar en contacto con ella aunque fuera por unos segundos, podría haberse hecho daño así que me apresure en ayudarla...

"Lo siento, no vi cuando salía" – dijo un poco adolorida

"No te preocupes yo no estaba viendo al frente, ¿te encuentras bien?" – tendría que estarlo o no me perdonaría que tuviera un mínimo rasguño

Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates yo aún la miraba con preocupación procurando que no se había hecho daño, le extendí mi mano para levantarla del suelo y al verme tan cerca sus mejillas se tornaron de un magnífico color rosa... es perfecta...

**Bella POV**

Al abrir los ojos, él estaba esperando y mirando con sutileza si me encontraba bien, me dio una mano y aún en el piso con los ojos abierto como platos, acepte su ayuda levantándome del piso y encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos color verdes topacio, sentí como mi sangre subía exageradamente a mis mejillas, y al notar que era el mismo chico de antes junto a sus amigos que se encontraban detrás de nosotros, entre sorprendidos y como apunto de explotar en risas, supuse que tenía que ser uno de sus juegos...

"Estoy bien, gracias" – le dije fría y secamente

"Discúlpame, pero…será que" – le interrumpí – "mira si es uno de sus jueguitos y apuestas no estoy para esas lo siento tengo prisa…"

"No espera, que te hace pensar que es un juego" – se me puso enfrente evitando que siguiera avanzando

"Por favor, tengo rato viéndolos, dando risitas y miradas burlonas a mi dirección, que más quieres q piense" – le dije incrédula y seguí mi camino...

Parece que eso fue suficiente pues no siguió molestándome, y no sé por qué pero sentí una sensación extraña cuando le mire a los ojos tanto que tuve que desviarla es…incómodo

Al salir del centro comercial, decido dejarle un mensaje a Renée informándole que se me va ser un poco tarde de lo que pensaba y cuando busco y no encuentro el teléfono recuerdo que lo deje en la encimera de la tienda – rayos

Escucho unos pasos detrás con un aliento algo jadeante – "eh, espera" – _no por favor. ¿Por qué a mí?_

Camine más rápido, ya el teléfono no importaba tendría que desviarme de este loco

"Eh te estoy llamando"

"No te escucho" – le dije

"Lo harás porque tengo algo que te importa, y si no me equivoco es tu teléfono celular, a menos que me lo quede y robe unos cuantos datos" – nuevamente rayos…

Me pare de frenazo tropezando y casi cayendo si no fuera porque me agarro en el aire para encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada efusiva pero a la vez burlona, de nuevo empiezo a sentir esa sensación extraña y el calor en mis mejillas, me suelto de sus brazos que aun me sostenían y me dice..

"Valla ya va dos veces" – se mofo

Le mire con una mirada asesina – "muy gracioso" – me acomode y le estire mi mano para que me diera el teléfono

"¿Que? OH, deseas saludarme, claro mucho gusto Edward Cullen" – me apretó la mano y agitándola me dio una de sus miradas juguetonas

"te dije que no estoy para juegos, dame mi teléfono por favor" – siempre evitándole la mirada para poder decir las palabras firmes, por qué, no lo sé, era la única manera que podía hablarle sin tibutear...

"oh vamos te recupero el celular te salvo de caídas y aun así ¿te vas sin compensarme?" -_ ¿compensarte? Ahora me agota la paciencia_ - pensé

suspire, no quería armar un show en plena calle – "Bien, hagamos esto a tú manera, pero con una condición, no me vuelvas a molestar más..."

"OH vamos, era broma... bien he sido grosero, pero de verdad quiero que me permitas compensarte y convencerte que no estoy jugando contigo, todo es culpa de mis hermanos, siempre están molestando" – Gruño por debajo

"Si como sea, pero tenemos que ir al centro comercial, después de todo tengo cosas que hacer". dije indiferente, no quería ser ruda pero era lo mejor por los momentos

"¡Claro!" – dijo entusiasmado, gesto que me hizo reír un poco

"Perfecto ahora estoy paseando con un perfecto desconocido" _–¿lo dije en voz alta?_

"Creí haberte dicho mi nombre antes... así que no soy un perfecto extraño" – dijo un poco triste

"Humm, y como me confirmas que no eres un asesino en serie, o quizás estas tratando que te dé confianza y luego me secuestres, hay muchas posibilidades que pueden estar pasando por tu mente para querer hacerme daño. Así que para mí si eres un completo extraño" – dije levantando una ceja, y exagerando un poco, a decir verdad todo eso puede ser cierto o ¿no?

"Emm creo que tienes un mal concepto de mí, ves muchas películas" – dijo algo escéptico por mi antes dicho comentario

"Además ¿quién me asegura que en realidad tú eres esa mala persona? Ni si quiera sé cómo te llamas" – me siguió el juego

"Si claro, y yo soy la que se le acerca a las personas y luego pretende jugar con ellas" – le respondí burlona

"Cómo dije antes, tienes un mal concepto de mí... y bien, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?" – se molesto un poquito, se veía tan lindo así... espera que estoy diciendo...

"Isabella Swan, pero por favor dime Bella" – dije estrechando la mano

"Es un placer Srta. Bella" – dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa y dulce que había visto

Seguimos caminando hacia el centro comercial, hablando y discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, la verdad es que Edward era una buena persona y como nunca antes con otros chicos, podía hablar con él de lo que fuera, aunque en ocasiones me miraba a los ojos y me ruborizaba completamente, era algo un poco tonto para mí, pero, ¿por que no lo podía mirar directamente? No lo sé, solo sabia que él era una gran persona y me encantaba estar en su compañía...

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial, sin éxito en conseguir algo apropiado a Renée. , Nada me parecía interesante para ella, además iba muy entretenida hablando con Edward y riéndonos a carcajadas ya que el niño era un completo payaso, ya me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Le pedí que nos sentáramos un minuto, para poder recuperarme del dolor que me producía la risa y mis mejillas pudieran tomaran su forma original, aunque no parecía ceder pues aun sentados no dejaba de reír...

"Ya Edward... para... para ya..." – suplique a carcajadas agarándome el estómago.

"Calma Bella, no he hecho ni he dicho mas nada eres tu quien no ha dejado de reír por un buen rato" – me dijo con un tono preocupado...

"Pero... fue... muy gracioso, ¡debiste ver su cara y como gritaba y nos apuntaba en nuestra dirección... casi nos pillan!"– aún me reía

"Si tienes razón, no tuve tiempo de verlo estaba de espalda mientras le quitaba su ¨cabellera¨ ... pero de todo esto salió algo muy bueno" – dijo éste provocándome cierta curiosidad

"¿A sí, qué cosa? – dije secándome las lágrimas que provocaron las risas

"Lo hermosa que te ves cuando ríes" – dijo tocando mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano, de inmediato sentí la sangre subir por mis mejillas y un silencio se prolongo por un rato, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un rato y la suya me invadió por completo, tanto que tuve que desviarla al suelo, y la sensación volvía rápidamente junto con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

Algo tuvo que causarle risa, porque sus labios se curvaron y formaron una sonrisa, se alejo lentamente de mí y se sentó en su lugar...

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" – puso una cara de curiosidad, inclino su cuerpo hacia delante he izo una pose como si estuviera esperando una importante respuesta

Todavía no reaccionaba bien por el mal estado de mi cuerpo, el fuerte latido de mi corazón, mi cara totalmente caliente y lo poco que faltaba por empezar a hiperventilar, necesitaba controlar todas esas acciones, hasta que su pregunta me saco de mi auto control y le mire confundida.

"Eh... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" – pregunte comprobando si hablaba en serio

"Bueno, es que no sé absolutamente nada de ti, además antes dijiste que era un completo extraño y viceversa, así que ¿por qué no empezar por saber un poco de ti ahora? – lo decía en serio, pero no era justo que solo él hiciera preguntas

"Pero con una condición"- le dije levantando mi dedo índice

"que tu me preguntes también"- finalizo la frase

"¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos? – pregunte asombrada

"no seria una mala idea, no tendría que frustrarme por saber que piensas y seria más fácil complacerte" – dijo algo pensativo

"En fin, comienzo yo esperando por tu respuesta" – dijo como último

"Depende del día"

"¿Hoy cual es tu color?"

Verde – me sonroje de inmediato por fijarme que lo decía era por su color de ojos que me habían cautivado el día

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto

No nada, me toca... ¿tu color favorito?

"El azul" – me respondió rápido

"siento que me estas ocultando algo, dímelo" – insistió

"no es nada" – me miro incrédulo – "esta bien es que mi color de hoy es el verde por tus ojos, es que son magníficos y cuando el sol los iluminan se ven fantásticos" – lo solté muy rápido así que dudo que me haya entendido

Se rió – "¿era solo eso? Pensé que me escondías alguna anécdota interesante... pues no hay de que, mi color favorito es azul no solo porque me gusta sino porque luce fantástico en ti"

O rayos voy a terminar desmayándome, acaso no sabe que deslumbra con su mirada, bien ahora tendré que recordar respirar cuando este con él...

"Gracias, lo sé, también me agrada" – dije un poco apenada evitando su mirada

"¿Novio?" – apresuro su pregunta

"no tengo, ni he tenido" – odiaba hablar de este tema era incomodo pero por mi poca experiencia no iba a durar mucho

"¿Alguna relación pasada?" – volvió a preguntar

"Ninguna, ya te lo dije no he tenido, y no te me adelantes ya has hecho varias preguntas seguidas y la misma va para ti, supongo que tienes novia, o ¿me equivoco?" – era imposible que no lo tuviera, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca se me habría ocurrido esa pregunta, quizás estoy aquí sentada mientras él juega conmigo que tonta soy nunca me...

"Tampoco, no tengo ni he tenido – este me saco de mis pensamientos y me golpeo un poco

"Oh vamos he sido sincera contigo, no me digas mentiras" – dije sin creerle ni una palabra de lo que dijo... que ¿nunca había tenido novia?, imposible...

No te estoy diciendo mentiras parece que estas tan asombrada como yo, nunca pensé que no tuvieras novio – dijo este muy seriamente

"Vaya, pues si que es una sorpresa" – le dije aún sin creerle, tendría que comprobarlo

"Bien esta vez no te me adelantes, quiero preguntarte esto desde hace rato... esos amigos tuyos, dijiste que eran tus hermanos, son solo ellos o tienes mas?...

"A decir verdad solo si te fijaste bien, el grandulote que me molestaba con frecuencia es mi hermano Emmet, el mayor de los tres y el otro alto que estaba junto a él es Jasper, el novio de mi hermana Alice, ella es la más pequeña y la mas desquiciada tendrías que conocerla para que pudieras entender mi definición, ella no estaba en ese momento porque se había ido con Rosalie, la novia de Emmet comprándose todas las tiendas del centro comercial, luego te contare... que por cierto es la hermana gemela de Jasper..."

"Interesante... me gustaría poder conocerlos" – dije para mí

"Seguro... ¿Miedos?" – me volvió a preguntar

"La oscuridad y los rayos" – respondí rápido

"¿Debilidad?" – se me adelanto otra vez

"Cosquillas" – no creo que fuera buena idea decirle mi debilidad pero ya era tarde

"Humm que tal si lo comprobamos" – dijo este con una mirada juguetona

"No Edward, por favor... te puedo lastimar" – le suplique mientras me abrazaba a mi misma para que no pudiera hacerme nada, al parecer no escucho cuando le dije que no quería lastimarlo...

"¿A sí? entonces veremos"

Con eso último, le basto y le sobro para lanzarse sobre mi y atacarme haciéndome cosquillas por todas partes, hice tanto como pude liberar mis manos y hacerles cosquillas también, pero era muy ágil y se me adelantaba, y ahora era cuando me ponía histérica, le dije que parara pero no hizo caso, así que por inconciencia empecé a dar pataditas, a eso me refería a lastimarle, aunque al igual las esquivaba y seguía atacándome con sus cosquillas, hasta que le di sin querer donde mas le dolía...

"oh oh, no fué a conciencia, te lo adverti" - fué lo unico que le dije.

Dio un grito ahogado, asintió con la cabeza dando entender que no me preocupra y cayó encima de mí, al parecer el dolor se le pasó rápido, pero me preocupe por preguntarle si estaba bien, aún encima de mí abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se conectaron por un buen rato sin desviarla y al darme cuenta lo cerca que estábamos del uno al otro, su aliento jadeante golpeando mi rostro y sus labios carnosos muy cerca de los míos, con unas ganas inmensas de besarle solo por poco y mas tiempo hubiese ocurrido, pero todo ese hermoso y loco momento fue interrumpido por una llamada, nos separamos bruscamente y ruborizados por el momento, con mi corazón a punto de estallar y una vez mas tuve que recordar respirar...

"¿Diga?" – respondí mi celular

"Bella, hija ¿por qué te has tardado tanto?, ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Quieres que te valla a buscar?, Me tienes preocupada ¿porqué no respondiste a mis llamadas?"

"Cálmate mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada, solo no escuche tus llamadas, todavía estoy en el centro comercial es que me he distraído un poco" – le dije a mamá para que se tranquilizara, no puedo creer que no haya escuchado el teléfono...

"No te preocupes mamá, ya voy para la casa" – le dije y le colgué, todavía no puedo creer que se pasara el tiempo tan rápido

"El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes" – dijo Edward mientras cerraba el teléfono

"Lo siento, tengo que irme mi madre esta un poco alterada por mi ausencia..."

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?, Es muy tarde, es peligroso para ti, mas si te caes a cada rato" – lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados, parece que se divertía haciéndome enojar.

"No te preocupes, no me voy caminando, sé que mis pies no son muy útiles, no me lo tienes que recordar siempre" – le saque la lengua, gesto que le hizo reír

"Es que es muy divertido" – _ya me di cuenta – _pensé

"Entonces si no te vas caminando ¿quien te viene a buscar?" . me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

"Unos de los chóferes de mi madre" – repico mi teléfono – "ya llegaron, me tengo que ir, no puedo hacer esperar a estas personas, siempre están serios y tienen un mal humor... ¡adiós Edward!" – y me fui corriendo dejándolo allí parado con ganas de decirme algo, no quería quedarme, no me gustan las despedidas, y me duele pensar que no lo pueda volver a ver más, todo este tiempo no le pregunte dónde vivía o si tenia teléfono, este seria un adiós...

Al llegar a la casa de Renée, me baje del auto y le agradecí al chofer por no haberle dicho nada a mamá, me baje y Renée ya me esperaba con una mano en la boca, sorprendida por verme, corrió y me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años, luego me bombardeó con muchas pregunta, que si estaba comiendo bien, que como me sentía, y otras. Entramos y me ofreció chocolate caliente, empezamos hablar de todo lo que no nos habíamos contado, primero empezó ella, de su vida con Phil y lo bien que le iba con el béisbol, por mi parte no tuve mucho por contarle y decidí guardarme sobre lo ocurrido en este día y mi inesperado amigo que había conocido.

Ya eran las once de la noche, y me fui a mi antiguo cuarto, cogí mi neceser y llene la bañera para darme un baño, ya adentro mi cabeza se lleno de pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado hoy y lo rápido que pasó, dándome golpes por haberme encariñado tanto con ese amigo la cual no volvería a ver mas... en poco tiempo repico mi teléfono que lo tenía a un lado de la bañera...

"¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?" – tengo que quitarme la costumbre de pensar en voz alta

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Bella" – _pero que demonios_

"¿Cómo rayos obtuviste mi número? – dije sorprendida y debo admitir que estaba felíz, era él, su voz la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo...

--

**¡Holap! ya llego el segundo capi recién salidito del horno, quizás tarde un poco para el tercero ya que tengo problemas con mi Pc -.-" **

**Gracias por los Review ¡¡me llenan de vida!! y en cuanto al comentario que me dejaron sobre el trabajo que le costo diferenciar lo que pensaba y decía, aqui decidi ponerle las comillas ("") en cada diálogo se supone que en el primero los pensamientos tenían que estar en cursivas pero cuando pasé el documento para acá se le quitaron como arte de magia . espero que de esta forma si se entienda y no les cueste trabajo como en el primero...Nos leemos!!**


	3. En la montaña

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica ****Sthefenie Meyer**

**Capítulo III**

**En la Montaña**

**Edward POV**

Si antes pensaba que Bella era hermosa, cuando la vi reír por vez primera me pareció un glorioso ángel, tenía que hacerla reír mas seguido... siempre que estuviera con ella. Su sonrisa angelical y su melodiosa risa son únicas, me las ingenie para hacerla reír todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y aunque verla enojada también era fantástica, su risa le ganaba por completo. Fui grabando y memorizando cada expresión que hacía, para entenderla y nunca olvidarla, todo que viniera de ella me encantaba, creo estar un poco obsesionado con Bella.

Luego que pasó ese magnífico momento que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca de un celestial y quizás imposible beso, ya que para ella seguramente me ve como un completo extraño, un simple amigo. Ese momento se había acabado con un adiós, la llamada de su madre nos separo por una larga noche, y sabia que no iba a soportar tanto tiempo si estar cerca de ella y sin escuchar su voz.

No podía ir rápido aunque me moría por tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, tenía que controlarme, podría asustarla, y aunque ya estaba completamente seguro que me había enamorado perdidamente de Bella, no tengo la certeza y no creo que ella pudiera sentir este mismo sentimiento, pero haría lo posible para que me quisiera.

Al pensar que por ese detalle de que pudiera amarme o no como yo deseo y tan solo imaginarme no tenerla a mi lado, se formó una gran nube negra y una agonía se acercaba rápidamente por esa imagen y descarte inmediatamente ese estúpido pensamiento, y si Bella no me quería, entonces sería su amigo, así seguiría estando a su lado, aunque me destrozara en pedazos...

Parado en el mismo lugar mirando en la misma dirección que se había ido Bella, aún sumido en mis pensamientos, debatiendo y discutiendo con mi mente y mi corazón, de repente fui sacado bruscamente de mi total trance por un fuerte golpe en la nuca... _Emmet – _pensé

"No veo necesario tener que usar la violencia para llamar mi atención Emmet" – le dije al darme vuelta y conseguir a los chicos con unas expresiones extrañas en la cara

"Tenemos siete minutos aquí parados tratando de no usar la violencia para captar tu atención hermano, y eso porque Alice lo pidió, es que te hipnotizaron o qué, estabas en un trance mirando al mas allá, ya empezaba a creer que tu alma se había ido lejos" – dijo Emmet explicando su teoría con muchas expresiones

"Emmet tiene razón Edward, ¿en qué pensabas?" – dijo Alice un poco preocupada, y al decir en que pensaba sentí ruborizarme un poco y evite la pegunta

"Cómo sea, ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?" – la verdad es que nunca les dije a donde me dirigía, sería bueno escuchar su respuesta

"Luego que Alice y Rosalie terminaran de hacer sus compras, las seguimos esperando en el mismo lugar que te fuiste tras de aquella chica, le contamos lo sucedido y lo gracioso que te veías babear por ella, Alice recordó ver a la chica dirigiéndose al principal centro comercial, así fue como lo supimos" – me respondió Jasper.

Estaba apenado por aquella explicación nunca me detuve en pensar en ellos, ni siquiera cuando le conté a bella sobre mi familia, y ahora que lo pienso me viene una larga conversación nada agradable a partir de ahora, me estremecí por este pensamiento, aunque debo agradecer que no me hubieran seguido...

"¡Aja, teníamos mucha curiosidad del por qué te habías ido tras de aquella chica, como si ella fuera un imán, primero pensamos que la conocías, pero luego de ver lo fría que te trato al principio, descartamos esa idea, así que... proseguimos en seguirte" – dijo Alice inocentemente

Todos hicieron una expresión de muertos Emmet estaba apunto de escaparse, y era simplemente porque había pasado lo que antes había agradecido que no sucediera, ellos no tenían por qué hacerlo, pero esta vez se los paso, solo los mire con ganas de asesinarlos, y si las miradas mataran... pero no les iba hacer nada, tenía cosas que hacer y en que pensar para estar persiguiendo a mis descarados hermanos.

"¿Qué, no nos vas a matar?"– pregunto Emmet dudando que de repente lo pudiera atacar

"No Emmet, estoy molesto por lo que hicieron, pero de todas maneras fue mi culpa por no haberles avisado y advertirles que no se les ocurriera seguirme, así que ya da igual... ¿nos vamos?" – dije como último tratando de escaparme de preguntas... pero obviamente no pude

"Por supuesto que nos vamos, pero contando TODO sobre esa chica, y que no se te escape nada" – me exigió Rosalie junto con los demás quines asentía mientras esta hablaba

"Yo quiero conocerla, será una gran amiga" – dijo Alice emocionada

"No sé Edward, estas muy raro, no te quejas, ni nos insulta y más importante ¡no hay signo de amargura! ¡Se ha curado!" – Emmet grito emocionado arrodillandoce y dándole gracias a Dios

"No seas idiota Emmet, solo no estoy de ganas para eso" – le dije

"¡Ahora tiene una sonrisa tonta!...Hermano, aún no conozco a Bella y ya la amo" – rodé los ojos, estaba exagerando

"¡Lo sabía!, Sabia que Edward iba cambiar su humor por algo de amor... ¡Ha! Todo estaba predicho" – dijo Alice, lo estaban exagerando todo, ¿es que se me notaba tanto mi felicidad?, Además, ¿cómo sabían que era de amor?

Salimos del centro comercial y entramos en el carro de Alice. Mientras volvíamos a la casa, me bombardearon con miles de preguntas a la vez, burlas y agradecimientos de algo sobre que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, no sé a que se refieren, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre...

Llegamos a la casa y aún Emmet seguía molestándome dándome golpecitos en la espalda, al llegar a las puerta Esme nos recibió dándole miradas a Alice y a Emmet, cosa que no entendí, ellos le dieron una señal y luego Esme me miro feliz, sea lo que fuera tampoco lo entendí. Nos quedamos un rato en la sala, Rosalie y Jasper decidieron quedarse en la casa ya que mañana volveríamos a salir, esta vez todos juntos, Carlisle no tenía trabajo para mañana y Esme había terminado de vender cosas del garaje.

Por último cenamos y me fui a mi cuarto, pues durante todo este tiempo no deje de pensar ni un momento en Bella, y cuando dijeron que mañana saldría toda la familia, recordé que Bella quería conocerlos, era la ocasión perfecta para que conociera mi familia, ya todos se habían enterado de la historia de esta tarde y tenían unas ganas inmensas de conocerla, en especial Esme, Alice y Emmet, a veces me da miedo lo que estos le puedan hacer a mi Bella...

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando estaba en mi cama escuchando Debussy, ya que mis ganas por ver a Bella no cesaban. De repente recordé que cuando Bella dejo su teléfono en aquella tienda, la tapa estaba abierta, no pude evitar mirar un poco, tenía su nombre en la pantalla, no pude evitar buscar su número y el de la casa de su madre, simplemente me deje llevar y lo anote en un papelito, no quise seguir husmeando, lo cerré y me fui corriendo para buscarla, yo no diría que fue una acción tan mala pues si no la encontraba necesitaría llamarla a su casa para informarle que yo tendría su teléfono, pero no ocurrió, si la encontré... el papelito aún lo tenía en el pantalón así que me levante rápidamente de la cama muy entusiasmado por haber anotado su número, lo busque, agarre mi teléfono celular y la llamé...

"¿Hola?" – que bueno volver a escuchar esa hermosa voz, era mi Bella, algo sorprendida, no la culpo no eran horas de llamar, pero no pude aguantar las ganas de escucharla además necesitaba decirle algo...

"Hola Bella" – le salude

"¿Cómo rayos obtuviste mi número?" – me pregunto

"Lo averigüé, ¿té molesta que lo tenga?" – si era por eso pues no sabia que esa pudiera ser su reacción

"N... no, solo es que... definitivamente no dejas de sorprenderme" – dijo en un murmullo

"Disculpa la hora, pero... ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que sería interesante conocer a mi familia?"

"Claro, como olvidar... pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" – pregunto interesada

"No nada en especial, sólo quería informarte que. bueno... nos estuvieron espiando, y ahora se mueren por conocerte, mañana vamos a subir la montaña, siempre lo hacemos es muy divertido... así que me pregunto si te gustaría ir" – le pregunte un poco dudoso por su respuesta

"Ellos... nos... estuvieron ¿¡espiando!?...Edward que vergüenza, no podré verles la cara, y... y si no les agrado..."- me respondió ella, muy nerviosa, ¿era eso lo que le preocupaba? Pensé que se enojaría

Reí bajo – "Tranquila Bella, ellos ya te aman, y aún no te conocen, te lo aseguro" – era la verdad, aunque temía por ella, pero no dejaría que mis hermanos la molestaran, ellos eran algo raros...

"Bueno, sería grandioso ir, dime la dirección del lugar para llegar allá y..."- le interrumpí

"Para llegar, es que ¿crees que te vas a ir tu sola?"

"Si, por qué no, supongo que todos no cabemos en un auto" – me respondió

"Bella, Bella, tu tranquila dame tu dirección de donde vives y me esperas en tu casa, yo te voy a buscar" – le informé, no permitiría que se fuera sola

"Edward sé cuidarme sola, tengo auto... bueno ahora que lo digo aún no lo tengo, pero puedo llegar por mi cuenta" – siempre tan terca

"No seas cabeza dura, yo te estoy invitando, yo te llevo, así que déjame tu dirección en un mensaje y listo..."- le exigí

"Aún no me convences... pero esta bien..."- me respondió a regañadientes

"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana temprano" – le dije como último

**Bella POV**

La llamada de Edward me sorprendió por completo, y debo admitir que estaba feliz. Luego que me dijera que mañana conocería a su familia me entraron unos nervios incontrolables, aunque Edward me aseguro que yo les agradaba antes de tiempo y me pregunto ¿por qué será?, Aun no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa, al terminar de hablar de la salida de mañana seguimos hablando por horas, y si no fuera porque yo aún seguía en la bañera seguiríamos hablado hasta al día siguiente, me contó sobre su familia y los comportamientos de cada uno, las cosas que hacia su hermano mayor Emmet y lo loca que se ponía Alice al ir de compras, algo que me recordó mucho a Renée al parecer tendré que lidiar con dos personitas a la hora de ir a comprar, de seguro esas dos si se conocen se llevarían bien.

Salí del baño con la piel arrugada, termine por ponerme mi pijama y me fui a mi cama a descansar para el día siguiente, me costo agarrar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia y especialmente en él, sumida en mis pensamientos logre dormirme sin darme cuenta y el despertador sonó sobresaltándome un poco...

"Ash, olvidaba lo ruidoso que es este despertador" – dije mientras lo apagaba

"Toc Toc" – golpearon la puerta

"¡Pase!" – avise mientras me dirigía al baño

"Bella, ten cuidado hoy, recuerda que no eres buena con los senderos" – dijo mi madre

"OH mama ya sabes.."- _espera, ¿ qué dijo?_

"Cómo sabes que voy a..."- me corto

"Una chica llamó, una tal Alice, llamó muy entusiasmada diciendo que no me preocupara por ti, que te llevarían y te traerían a salvo, que se iban de campamento y que iban con sus padres... ¿una nueva amiga Bella, no me habías hablado acerca de ellos?"

"¿Eh?...a sí claro _Alice_, es que me avisaron ayer tarde mamá. Te lo iba contar al salir del baño, pero parece que se me adelantaron" – hice una mueca

"Humm, bueno me gustaría conocerlos, esa chica suena agradable"

"Seguro ma', bueno me voy a bañar, y como ya sabes me vienen a buscar, quizás los conozcas al llegar..."

"Si, pero tengo que ir a trabajar..." – dijo triste – "bueno los veré luego, adiós hija cuídate" – se fue alegre... _valla si que se recupera rápido _

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que vinieran a buscarme, rápidamente tome una ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y mi camisa manga larga que destapaba mis hombros color verde militar, por último me agarre el cabello en una coleta alta dejando caer un pequeño flequillo por mi frente.

Termine rápidamente y ya escuchaba las cornetas del carro, al salir de la casa quede impactada con aquel flamante Volvo plateado, valla si que era hermoso, al lado estaba Edward recostado de su espectacular carro que hacia juego con él, la verdad es que el carro iba muy bien con la personalidad de Edward esta vestido con una camiseta de mangas hasta los codos que permitían ver su estructural cuerpo ¡valla si que estaba bueno!.

"Bella ¿estas bien?" – me pregunto sacándome sé mis pensamientos

"Eh, a sí claro... humm..." – mire a los lado para ver si venía uno de sus familiares pero no vi a nadie

"¿Que buscas?" – me pregunto curioso

"¿No ha venido nadie contigo?" - paré mi busqueda para preguntarle

"No, cada quien en m familia tiene su propio auto así que se van a parte, nos encontraremos todos cuando lleguemos al lugar" – me respondió este

"¿Entonces este es tu carro propio?" – pregunte maravillada

"Sep, hermoso ¿no?" – dijo mientras lo veía y pasaba su mano por el capo

"Aja... y ¿voy a ir yo sola contigo? ¿Tienes licencia?, O peor, ¿Sabes conducir?" – dije buscando algún documento o algo que me asegurara que no nos íbamos a estrellar... lo sé, a veces suelo ser algo exagerada...

Edward bufo – "vamos Bella ¿no confías en mi?, no te va pasar nada te lo prometo"

"Emm bueno si, pero quería asegurarme" – me rasque la cabeza un poco apenada

"Ven es hora de irnos, nos están esperando" – me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me subí mientras cerraba la puerta y él daba la vuelta para montarse en al otro lado, Edward era muy caballeroso, eso me agradaba...

"Bien, y ¿donde nos están esperando, los seguiremos en el camino?" – le pregunte

"Nop, ellos ya llegaron, nos esperan allá" – me dijo despreocupante

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿a què hora se fueron?"

Edward rió – "es que Alice estaba muy emocionada así que ha decidido adelantarse para arreglar unas cuantas cosas, quiere que todo este bien para ti" – me dijo sonriente

"OH... no se hubiera molestado..."- dije algo apenada

No te preocupes, así es Alice y créeme que no hay nadie que le impida hacer lo que quiere...

Todo el camino permanecimos en silencio, era raro ya que nosotros no parábamos de hablar, y a decir verdad estaba un poco incomoda por lo que paso en el centro comercial, aunque fue un accidente, aun así el ambiente se hizo un poco incomodo, luego él rompió esa tensión e hizo unos de sus comentarios que me hacían sonreír, le subió volumen a al radio y me ofreció que durmiera, no era necesario que me lo dijera pues cuando lo hizo ya tenia los ojos cerrados, escuche su risa melódica para mis oídos y me quede profundamente dormida

Al abrir mis ojos ya estábamos aparcando el carro en un estacionamiento, mire hacia arriba y había unos cables que iniciaban desde mas allá de donde nos encontrábamos, hasta lo mas alto de una gran montaña, fue cuando capte que eran lo teleféricos que estaban cerca y nos permitiría llegar a la parte alta de la montaña...

"¿Pasa algo?" – me pregunto cuando caminaba hacia mi lado

"Creí que íbamos a acampar, o a escalar montañas" - le dije estaba segura que llegaríamos encontrándonos con un sendero hasta llegar al lugar..

"Si, ese era el caso, pero vamos a un lugar mas adecuado para ti" – me dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" – pregunte confusa

"Bueno cuando Alice llamo a tu casa tu mama dijo que no eras buena para los senderos y que con tu torpeza podrias salir mal herida, así que decidimos buscar un lugar menos peligroso para ti"

"Umm claro..."- rodé los ojos – "mis inútiles pies y mi torpeza, sabes la verdad soy buena escalando... hasta podría ganarte en una carrera"

"Ohh la señorita me esta desafiando" - dijo fingiendo un asombro

"Pues si," - le devolví desafiante

"A ver, una carrera de aquí hasta la taquillera" – me dijo este colocándose en una postura para empezar a correr

"Bien, pero no me subestimes, nada de caballerismo ¿esta bien?" – le advertí, no seria bueno que me dejara ganar

"Como usted diga" – me sonrió triunfal – '¿_pero quien se cree?'_

No era tan largo el camino además, aunque era torpe, cuando me desafiaban podía hacerlo todo, era como una energía que me impulsaba a ganar y no podía perder, solían retarme cuando niña y nunca había perdido un desafió.

Con una seña que hizo con sus dedos comenzamos a correr tanto como pudimos, yo partí con toda la energía que tenia, pude repasarlo y ya veía mi victoria, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando ya estaba cerca de ganar, me paso fugaz dejándome atrás... –'_¿Como lo hizo?'_

"Parece que te gane señorita" – dijo un poco agitado mientras yo me agarraba las rodillas para tomar aire

"¡Hiciste trampa!, ¿Como rayos me pasaste tan rápido?" - le dije jadeante

"Soy buen corredor" – presumió este

"Soy un hombre de palabra, además nunca pierdo en un reto, y no te deje agarrar ventaja Bella, si es lo que piensas, la verdad me impresionaste... ¿acaso tomaste una pastilla para salir con tanta energía?" – le rodé los ojos – "me costo alcanzarte, la verdad es que aun estoy algo agitado, eres buena pequeña" – lo decía en serio

Le saque la lengua – "esto no ha acabado" – le dije decidida

"Ya confórmate no se puede cambiar el resultado... pequeña segundo lugar" – me dijo burlón... '_pero como se atreve y a colmo ¿segundo lugar? Ya vera'_

"Eh chicos parece que se están divirtiendo" – dijo unos de los hermanos de Edward y por si descripción supe que era Emmet

"Sep, acabo de ganarle a una mal perdedora" – dijo el tramposo de Edward

"Hizo trampa" – dije aun molesta

"Ohh con que desafiándose" – dijo el alto junto a Alice, salió un jum por mi parte

"¡Bella!, es un placer conocerte soy Alice, supongo que Edward te ha hablado de mí" – me saludo esta abrazándome y dando saltitos como se me conociera de toda la vida

"Si, también es un placer para mi Alice" – le dije sonriéndole, la verdad es que era muy agradable

"Eddi espero que no le hablaras mal de mí a mi nueva hermanita, es un gusto poder conocerte nos has ahorrado toda nuestra vida de incontables tareas" – se me presento Emmet dándome un gran abrazo asfixiante

"Eh... igu..al... pe..ro... Emmet. no... puedo...respirar" – dije asfixiante y algo confundida por lo que dijo, luego tendré que preguntarle

"OH perdón, es que es todo el cariño que te tengo" – dijo mientras acomodaba mi camisa

"Ya déjala Emmet, no es un peluche" – le dijo Edward acercándose a mí

"Bella, como podrás saber, él es Jasper el novio de Alice, y Rosalie la pareja de Emmet" – dijo señalándolos

"Es un placer conocerte Bella" – dijeron los dos asintiendo sus cabezas

"Parece que ya todos se están conociendo" – dijo una voz maternal

"Hola Bella yo soy Esme la madre de los chicos, espero y te diviertas con nuestra compañía" – me sonrió esta, Edward tenia razón referente a su madre, su amor maternal se hacia notar mucho

"Bueno chicos es hora de subir al teleférico. Hola Bella yo soy Carlisle, es un placer hija, ya vámonos todos tendremos tiempo para conocerte al llegar"– dijo con una sonrisa pero con uno tono autoritario, tal cual como me lo describió Edward.

Todos eran hermosos, mas que todo los hermanos Hale, tenían una piel magnifica, parecían modelos de portadas muy espectaculares, me siento un poco incomoda estar con ellos, yo soy... demasiado simple...

"Por favor, colocarse en la fila para dirigir sus puestos, en un minuto se le asignaran sus lugares..." – dijo una voz a través del megáfono

Fuimos caminando hasta dirigirnos a la fila. Edward estaba a mi lado cuando de repente salió una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules y se le lanzo encima a Edward tomandolo por el cuello.

"Eddi, tanto tiempo sin verte osito" – le dijo esta con voz chillona

"¿Tanya que haces aquí?" – dijo Edward mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de esta

"Pues vine a visitarte" – dijo alegremente – "y además tengo asuntos que hacer" – dijo bajando la cabeza

"Tanya, pensábamos que llegabas mañana" – dijo Carlisle

"Sep, pero como dije antes, tengo asuntos que hacer, por eso me adelante y me entere a que venían a este lugar, que bueno que los conseguí a tiempo" – dijo alegre

_Y dijo que no tenia novia, lo sabia... _- bufe por lo tonta que fui en creerle, sabia que era imposible que no tuviera novia...

"Bella, vamos, ya comenzaron a avanzar..." – me dijo Alice agarrándome por el brazo

"Y... ¿ella quien es?" – pregunto Tanya

"Es una amiga de nosotros, te advierto que no le hagas nada, es muy importante para Edward" – Emmet le dijo serio

"Tranquilo, sabes cual siempre ha sido mi objetivo, no es a ella a quien voy a molestar" – le guiño un ojo a Emmet y nos siguio alegre

"¿Crees que cause problemas cielo?" - dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmet

"Espero que no, Edward es el que me preocupa" – dijo pensativo

Dentro del teleférico

"¡Que bien nos toco subirnos nosotros cuatro!" – dijo Tanya mirándonos a todos

"Si bueno... Bella que pasa... "– me dijo Edward preocupado

"Nada, no me gusta la altura en que estamos" – dije disimulando mi enojo, pero creo que lo noto

"Hola Bella, no me dio tiempo de presentarnos, soy Tanya, es un placer" – me dijo esta con una sonrisa

"Igual Tanya" – le devolví la sonrisa, no era con ella que estaba molesta, pero no podía ocultar mi arrogancia

Llegamos hasta la parte de arriba luego de unos eternos minutos de viaje y altura, gracias a dios que Alice me relajaba un poco contándome un poco de lo que íbamos hacer, mientras Edward me veía confundido, ¿es que aun tiene el descaro de no saber la razón de mi enojo?

Nos bajamos y proseguí con seguir a Alice, pro Edward me agarro por la muñeca,

"Bella, que te sucede estas muy rara desde que nos montamos a este aparato – me dijo preocupado...

"Si claro, hazte el loco y el que no sabe nada" – le dije molesta

"No Bella, explícame lo que pasa, no te entiendo... por favor..."- me dijo este suplicante pero desvié mi cara, aun me tenia agarrada

Me levanto la cara hacia su mirada y me exigió respuesta con sus ojos – "dijiste que no tenias novia, te dije que no me mintieras, y los has hecho" – se fue disminuyendo el volumen des mis palabras mientras le decía lo que pasaba

Sonrió aliviado – "Bella, ella no es mi novia, Tanya nunca ha dejado de molestarme... espera... ¿estas celosa?" – me dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja

Me solté bruscamente – "¡por supuesto que no!, Solo odio que me mientan y pensé que tú lo habías hecho, y estaba completamente segura que tenían algo". dije alterada

Volvió a reír – "perfecto, entonces vámonos" – dijo empujándome a la entrada

Era la primera vez que venia a este lugar, había escuchado hablar de el pero nunca lo había visitado, aunque no recordaba el nombre, seguimos entrando hasta verlo en un cartel grande

**BIENVENIDOS A VILLA MÁGICA**

Quede boquiabierta al ver en donde estaba. Era ese hermoso lugar lleno de una esencia histórica que te llenaba por completo y te enviaba a esa época, quede maravillada y no pude ocultarlo

"Wow, nunca pensé que fuera así" – dije para mi misma

"¿Nunca habías venido?" – me pregunto Edward

"Nop... ¡es cierto! ¿Este lugar tiene pista de patinaje sobre hielo no es cierto?" – él asintió – "y... Y ese hotel tenebroso de hace años que cerraron por un terrible terremoto ¿no?...vamos a entrar ¿sí?" – le dije como una niña chiquita – "OH y la comida, la comida aquí es una delicia... espero también ir...vamos Edward..."

Me sonrió dulcemente – "Tranquila Bella, ya habrá tiempo para ir a todas partes... primero vamos a comer ¿vale?...no quiero que te desmayes por gastar tanta energía..."

"Lo siento, me emocione un poco" – dije bajando mi cara ya ruborizada

"No te preocupes... pequeña segundo lugar" – me recordó este

"¡No me llames así!, ya se me había olvidado, ahora me las ingeniare para volver a retarte" – le dije decidida

"¡Chicos! Vengan aquí, hay mesa grande, vamos Bella" – me jalo Alice

"Eddi, veo que ya no te puedo molestar como antes, tu amiga me lo impide, pero quien quita que haciendo dar malentendidos, te haga molestar" – dijo Tanya a Edward al oído

"Tanya... ¿no se te olvida lo que ocurrió la otra vez por seguir con lo mismo? – Edward le frunció el ceño a Tanya

"OH vamos Edward, sabes que eso es el pasado, y le dije que no volviera acercar a mí, así que no me hagas recordar eso por favor..."- le dijo Tanya arrugando la nariz

"Bien, entonces no molestes, Bella es una buena persona, por favor no la trates mal"

"Tranquilo Eddi, lo sé, he hablado con ella, hasta creo que me agrada, parece que mis ganas de molestar se esfumaron... vamos nos están esperando..."

"¡Muy bien chicos!...mientras que comemos... ¡organizaremos lo que vamos hacer!" – dijo Alice entusiasmada

Primero, hoy no podremos ir a todos los lugares que hay en este lugar, ya que vinimos por un objetivo y es a acampar, eso queda a varios kilómetros de aquí, así que tendremos tiempo para ir a ver monumentos de la zona y a dos atracciones – informo Alice

"Bien... ¿Quien vota por ir primero a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo?"

Inmediatamente levante mi mano con emoción, creando que la gente que estaba al lado de nuestra mesa se me quedaran viendo extraño – "¡YO! ¡VAMOS AHORA!"

"Bella, creo que llamas la atención" – dijo Emmet aguantando la risa

Volví a sentarme despacio y roja como un tomate – "¡He! Lo siento" – dije apenada

"Yo también quiero ir primero allá, ¿quien tiene otra opinión?" – exclamó Alice

"¿Nadie?...perfecto, entonces iremos primero a la pista de patinaje, luego pasamos por ver los monumentos y por último al hotel, por decisión mía estas dos última" – termino Alice alegre

"¿Qué?, Pero si todos lo has decidido tu!" – protesto Emmet

"Calla Emmet, la votación fue unánime y no se discute mas" – chillo Alice

"Pero... POM" (onomatopeya de arrojarle el cucharón a la boca de Emmet) – "dije que callaras y es malo hablar con la boca llena"

Terminamos de comer el desayuno más deleitoso del mundo, y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de patinaje, estaba muy emocionada, algo alterada diría yo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una y estaba contenta...

"¡Alice!, Rápido, quiero ser la primera..." - me estaba apegando mucho a ella muy rápido

"¡Claro!...y Bella, ¿sabes patinar?" – pregunto Alice dudosa

"Emm claro, de pequeña usaba patines de rueda, supongo que es lo mismo" – le respondí casi segura, aunque la verdad, solo fueron dos veces que patine, la primera que aprendí, y la segunda que me caí y mas nunca volví a usar unos...

"Dos pares de patines por favor" – dijo Alice al muchacho que atendía en la taquilla

El lugar era grandísimo, casi parecido al tamaño de una cancha de hockie... era perfecto

"¡Vamos Bella!" - me llamó Alice

"Parece que alguien me esta cambiando por unas de mis hermanas" – me dijo alguien por detrás

¡"Claro que no Edward!...solo me he contagiado un poco con el entusiasmo de Alice, y es divertido" – le dije

"Pero antes estabas conmigo, tengo celos de mi hermana" – dijo este haciendo un puchero... ¡_que lindo se veía así!_

"Vamos, no actúes como si yo fuera muy divertida, Alice me esta esperando"

"Muy bien Bella, es muy fácil, solo desliza los pies" – dijo Alice agarrándome por los brazos

"Bien, ya lo entendí, voy a probar, suéltame" – dije decidida

En esas le empecé a dar magnifico, y como cosa rara, se me doblo el pie y cerré mis ojos fuertemente para esperar el gran impacto, cuando en menos de segundos sentí como si la caída fuera lenta y estuviera en los aires, cuando me di cuenta que Edward me había seguido detrás para sostenerme de mi caída

"Bella, no sabes patinar... ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto?" – me dijo este con el ceño fruncido

"Ehh...Estoy a salvo..." - dije alegre - "Edward es que me piensas salvar siempre, si es así no voy a tener que separarme de ti" – le dije, se sorprendió con este comentario y luego analice lo que le había dicho, me sonroje por completo

"Lo siento, era broma" – dije apenadísima

"No te preocupes pequeña, yo aceptaría casarme contigo" – me dijo este con una dulce sonrisa deslumbrante, me sorprendí por su comentario

"Era broma" – me devolvió con otra sonrisa

"Ven, al parecer hay que enseñarte por un buen rato a patinar, solo deslízate" – me dijo mientras agarraba mi cintura y mi brazo derecho

"Pu... puedo aprender sola" – le porfié

"No sea cabezota, o quieres terminar con el tobillo roto... no disfrutarías nada del viaje"

Edward... ¿aún quedan chicos así?, Simpático, cariñoso, hermoso, que digo grandioso es un dios glorioso, todo lo que una chica desearía tener, no puedo creer que exista y mucho menos que no allá tenido una relación, lástima que yo sea tan simple par él. Pero me alegra ser parte de su familia, me gusta ser su amiga, ya que este cariño que le he agarrado es por ello... por haber sido un gran amigo, ese es el sentimiento que siento... no puede ser otra cosa... a mi no me puede gustar Edward Cullen... mucho menos si no vivo aquí, y tenga que alejarme nuevamente de una familia, de una familia que le he agarrado tanto cariño, con tan solo conocerlos por pocas horas, son especiales, pero no puedo profundizarlo, no, si dolerá cuando me valla...

"Aprendes rápido pequeña" – me dijo este acariciando mi cabeza

"Sep, ya te dije que cuando me propongo lo logro... y ¿estas listo para tu próximo reto?" – le recordé

"OH claro que si... aunque el resultado será el mismo...l - le fulmine con la mirada" – bien, pero el que gane, hará un trato

"Me parece justo, que pasara si yo gano" - le dije

"Haré lo que me pidas... pero si pierdes..."

"Tendrás que aceptar sin reproches una salida mañana con pagos incluidos al club de mis padres"

"Eso no parece nada malo" – le dije con suficiencia

"Nop, pero tendrás que aceptar un largo día de compras con Alice antes de ir" – me dijo con una mirada aterradora

"Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso Edward no tienes que insinuarle nada a Bella, no me vuelvo loca con las compras"– se defendió Alice

Todos los hermanos miraron a Alice

"¿Que?...solo me emociono un poco pero mas nada"

Aun la miraban – "Bien, me sobre paso un poco pero ya, ya... no es la gran cosa" - seguían mirándola pero ya sin importancia

"Edward, ¿quieres torturarme?" – le dije a Edward bajito para que Alice no escuchara

"Ese será el trato y las condiciones pequeña... o deseas olvidar todo ese loco antojo tuyo..."

"Claro que no... acepto, el reto será el que llegue a los mas alto haciendo _Boulder"_ - dije decidida

"Bella, ¿sabes lo que dices?, No podrás llegar ni a medio metro de la pared, me vas a decir ahora que eres buena escalando paredes y ¿mala para caminar?"

"Exactamente, siempre lo he practicado, y me encanta... soy buena en ello... aceptas o te acobardas" – dije desafiándolo

"No quiero que acabes lastimada" – frunció el ceño

"Eso no va a pasar Edward. Ya lo dije antes no me subestimes... entonces ¿aceptas o no?" – levante una ceja

"No tienes remedio... pequeña segundo lugar" – se mofo

"¡No soy segundo lugar!" - chille

"Vamos... olvídate de eso un poco o terminaras cayéndote con esos patines"

"Chicos se van a quedar toda la vida en la pista o nos siguen para seguir viendo el lugar"

"¡Ya vamos Emmet!" – dijimos los dos

--

**Hola!... Bueno, después de tantos días, puse este, tenia un colapso que no me dejaba escribir, pero hasta ahora se los dejo así...dejen Review me animan a seguir escribiendo...Besos!**


End file.
